Imprinted The wedding
by Sarah246
Summary: A one shot of Seth and Mia's wedding. Reading Imprinted first will help you understand.


**Well you asked and I felt bad and also I was bored and I have writers block and whatthefuckever. But anyways that's not the point, the point is that this is the one shot of Seth and Mia's wedding.**

**Enjoy it bitches, cause I enjoy you.**

**Kays, beta please :) Love ya big time lady.**

**This Old Love by Lior is the song you should listen to as the wedding starts, that's the song that's playing in my head hehe.**

**Here's the link: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VZxeZGHAS7U**

**It's live so it's a little scummy.**

**AND AWAY WE GO!**

* * *

**Imprinted – The wedding**

**A one shot of Seth and Mia's wedding.**

**Blake**

"Holy fucking Christ." I said dropping the thick white paper, Mac scooped it up and read it, and he chuckled softly.

"Well they don't waste time down there so they?" He grabbed the other mail out of our PO Box, we hadn't checked it in about a month and it was over flowing; good thing we don't have to pay bills.

I adjusted the cast I had recently added to my arm after one of our hunts; this one had taken longer than expected, vampires are hard to track ones they are in the water.

I hadn't had time to check up on Mia and Maggie, but I hadn't expected to get a fucking wedding invitation either.

I looked at the names again and sure as shit there stood Mia and Seth's names printed out in pretty writing.

_I needed to sit down..._

Mac looked at the paper again and smiled as he read it. "Blake, it's next week; you haven't missed it."

We were in southern Europe, don't ask me _where_ exactly because I couldn't tell you, all I knew was we were in Southern Europe.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I sighed. "They're like what? 17?" I choked.  
"18 more like it." Mac corrected.

I snorted. "That's not the point. They're getting fucking marr-" I stopped. "Married..." I sighed. "How the fuck are they supposed to look after themselves?"

Mac chuckled. "You're forgetting the most important thing." He said softly. "They're in love Blake, love concurs all."

I sighed. "You're not married, I'm not married. Kids getting married is wrong."

He shook his head. "In our line of work Blake, love isn't a good idea."

I breathed out and wondered how long I had been holding my breath. "That's true."

Mac patted me on my good arm. "Are you going go angel?"

"Fuck no." I snorted. "We have a job."

He sighed. "No, _you _don't; we do. Blake, you're going to that wedding.

* * *

"How did I end up here?" I asked the dude sitting next to me as I drowned down another bite sized bottle of Jin. He just looked at me, his eyes slightly weary. "I was being awesome and doing important shit and then next thing I know I'm going to a fucking teenage wedding. I mean how fucked is that?"

He simply nodded and called for the airhostess.

"Another bottle?" She asked with a fake smile.

I nodded. "Yes please." I said before adding: "Oh and bring me a real sized bottle, I'm an alcoholic, not a fucking Barbie doll."

She looked at me horrified and walked off, I didn't see her again.

Too many sleepless hours later I arrived in good old Forks and what a joy, it was motherfucking raining.

I looked around looking for a cab or something, knowing they'd be nothing; I considered hitching a ride when I heard a tiny velvet voice behind me.

"Blake!" Alice yelped jumping up and down.

_Motherfucking A!_

I knew she would have known I'd be here; I seriously thought about doing a runner when an ice cold hand wrapped around my wrist and dragged me to the waiting car.

I forgot how bad vampire shit smells.

Well I don't mean actual shit, cause you know they don't, you know... I just mean their... oh fuck it.

They stink okay.

"I knew you were coming today and I knew you wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't tell anyone and came to get you." Alice babbled on. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the window as I wondered what the fuck I was doing in a vampire's car.

"So I just snuck away. Whoa, you look like crap, if you don't mind me saying. You should come back to my house and get cleaned up." She suggested.

"No," I said. "No Alice, I'd rather not want to kill someone today please, just take me to Mia's."

Alice sighed. "You mean Rosalie don't you? Don't worry she won't bother you."

I shook my head. "Nope, I mean all of you; please take me to Mia's, I can't stand to be around vampires right now." I said. "If you don't mind." I added.

_The shit I had seen lately..._

"We're good vampires." Alice said softly.

"Regardless Alice, I can't stand it at the moment."

Alice nodded. "Alright Blake, but you have to get over your awkwardness with us someday."

I sighed. "If you saw the thing I've seen you wouldn't be saying that."

She nodded and sped down the road.

"Looks like the treaty's long gone." I said as I watched the La Push houses pass us by.

"Only until the wedding, I'm organising it." She said proudly.

"Of course you are." I muttered.

* * *

Mia's house looked the same, it stood out a little near the woods, but it still looked like home.

Maggie came running out. "Alice!" She cried.

I sucked in a breath and opened the door, slowly getting out; I seriously got a decent butt kicking the other day and I was a little sore.

Maggie looked at me for a second and then screamed and threw herself at me, tears wetting my shirt.

"Jesus Christ Blake, I thought you were dead." She sobbed.

I laughed. "Nah, just broke bones; you know, the usual."

She chucked. "Oh Mia's going to be so happy to see you."

I smiled. "Where is she?"

Maggie looked up at me. "She lives with Seth now."

"Fuck." I whispered.

"Yeah," Maggie chuckled. "Come inside, we'll get you cleaned up."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, it was the most beautiful thing!" Maggie babbled. "He had it all ready; he'd been planning it for ages."

And I egged him on. Jesus...

Maggie yapped on about everything while I looked at Christina, she looked like she was going to be sick.

I was about to ask Maggie to leave when the door bell rang.

"That'll be Brady, I'll see you later Blake." She said skipping past me and pecking me on the cheek as she left.

I turned back to Christina. "You alright Tina?" I asked reaching out grab her hand.

"She's only a baby Blake, she's only a baby." She said softly.

"You don't like it?"

She shook her head. "I love the fact that Mia is happy, nothing has made me happier and I love Seth so much; but they're only kids, they still have so much life to live."

"I know it seems like it's a little early and believe me I know exactly how you feel, but what would you do if you felt about someone like Mia feels about Seth and Seth feels about Mia?"

She sighed. "I guess you have a point. I just want her to be happy."

"I'm sure she is the happiest she has ever been Tina."

She nodded. "You should see her, she glows again." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I'm sure she does, I'm sure she does."

Christina rubbed her face with her hands hard, breathing out in short breaths. "It's still too young Blake."

I nodded. "It'll be beautiful Tina."

She nodded.

* * *

"OW! Careful with me Mia, I'm a little breakable right now." I chuckled as Mia hugged me.

She laughed. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you! I knew you would come, but I thought you would show up for the wedding then just disappear; you know, true Blake style."

I ruffled her hair. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." I held up my bandaged arm, my bones didn't take as long to heal as human bones, but this was a clean break. "Besides, Mac said I'm out of action till my arms better."

She looked at it, her fingers hovering over it slightly. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "Vampire stepped on it, it's nothing to worry about; happens all the time."

"No it doesn't." Mia said, shaking her head. "You've never been this badly hurt Blake."

I snorted.

Mia looked at me, her eyes weary I knew there was something she wanted to say to me. "Spit it out Mia." I sighed.

She fiddled with her fingers a bit then turned to face me fully. "There's just something I want to ask you and I want you to think about it; it's very important to me and I would really love it if you said yes..."

_Ahhh fuck..._

"Blake, will you be one of my bride's maids?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes, she knew what affect they had on me; shit like that just wasn't fair.

I shook my head. "I'd rather not Mia."

"OH! Come on Blake!" She said jumping up. "Please, please, please!" She begged. "All you have to do is walk down the aisle, stand next to me and that's it!"

"Mia, I can't even walk properly right now." I argued.

"Don't be a fucking pussy Blake!" She cried pouting at me. "You'll do what I tell you to do cause it's my motherfucking wedding and what I want I'll get!"

I shook my head. "I'm not doing it Mia..."

She cried out in frustration. "Why can't you just do this one little thing for me? You're going to be there anyways, I don't see the problem."

She looked at me, her bottom lip sticking out a little; she was making me feel bad and she knew it... I blew out a lungful of air and stood up. "Fine..."

"YAY!" Mia cried and hugged me.

"But I'm not wearing a dress."

Alice appeared out of nowhere and began dragging me up stairs. "Oh yes you are Blake!" She giggled. "I have the perfect dress for you."

We glided up the stairs to what used to be Mia's room but now just looked like someone out of one of my nightmares. The walls were covered in pictures of wedding dresses and some drawing's as well, there were pictures of cakes and dinner settings, everything needed to plan a wedding was plastered onto the walls; I just looked at it, my mouth slightly hanging open.

"Holy motherfucker, what the fuck?" I breathed as I stepped in a little closer. "How long have you been planning this?"

Alice laughed. "For about a month, Mia didn't want to rush."

I snorted.

Mia giggled and skipped over to her closet, it was filled with suits and dresses. "We can decide on the bride maids dresses." She said getting out two and holding them up.

I looked at them, they were covered with plastic bags, but one was blue and the other was pink. "The blue one." I said

Mia frowned. "I was thinking the pink..." She said holding it out a little.  
Alice nodded. "It'll go well with your skin tone Blake." She added.

I turned around and began walking out the door. "Well fuck that then..."  
"BLAKE WAIT!" Mia wailed and grabbed me. "Please just stay, you can try on the blue dress."

I looked down at her, my wrist was burning; I felt tears spring to my eye, but I wasn't crying... Because I don't fucking cry... _Ever._

"Blake?"

I coughed once and managed to wheeze out through the pain. "Please let my hand go."

Mia looked down at my bandaged hand and realised it. "Oh fuck, sorry."

"Motherfucker..." I breathed. Once the pain had stopped I walked back into the room. "Alright let's see that dress of yours."

Alice screamed and jumped up and down, clapping her hand with delight; no wonder they called her a pixie.

* * *

I shut my eyes and pushed out of the bathroom, my hands feeling the way as I stood in the middle of the door way waiting for someone to say something.

A loud wolf whistle forced me to open my eyes; Maggie sat on the bed with Mia and Alice, jumping up and down with a shit eating grin on her face. "Oh my gosh Blake, you look so beautiful!" She cried and jumped up.

I sighed and walked over to the mirror, my face dropped a little further as I looked at myself. The dress was perfect, a silky dark blue that hung to ever curve on my body flowing gently down to the ground; however I wasn't looking at the dress, I was looking at myself. The little skin that was exposed by the holter neck tie was bruised in almost every section of my skin; yellow and purple stamps glowed on my skin forcing me to look away; the dress was beautiful, I wasn't.

I lowered my head and turned away from the mirror. I didn't want to do this, usually I covered up and kept my injuries away from everyone, but now they were on full display for everyone to see and wonder how I got them; but I couldn't let Mia down, she wanted me to do this and it was her big day.

"I love it." I whispered half heartedly.

Mia giggled. "I knew you would! You look perfect Blakey! PERFECT!" She sung.

I smiled a softly and walked back into the bathroom, the sooner I got this dress off the better.

* * *

"It's time it's time!" Alice called as she danced around the room where Maggie and I were getting ready.

I sighed. "Alice, please stop saying that, we know it's time."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a little excited Blake?"

"Nope." I said popping the P.

"One of these days Blake," Maggie said shaking her head. "I'm going to find out why you always have a stick up your ass."

I laughed through my nose. "You might not want to know Mags." I looked around at the now quite room. "Hey where's..."

"IT'S TIME! IT'S TIME!" Alice yelped as she busted through the door.

"Oh hey, there she is!" I said staring at her.

"Come on, come one; it's time darlings; it's time!" She said picking us up from our chairs and dragging us down the hall and in front of the stairs. The wedding was being held at the Cullen's house, but in a different part to where Bella and Edward's was; Alice insisted on it.

"Okay, you remember when you have to go?" She asked Maggie, Maggie smiled and nodded. "And you follow after her."

I gave her the thumbs up. "Where's Mia?"

Alice giggled. "You don't get to see her yet." She bounced over and pecked up both on the cheek, I rubbed mine away; her cool skin left a burning sensation. "Good luck!" She laughed and skipped off.

"She's fucking insane." I whispered to Maggie.

Maggie giggled. "I do love her though."

Soft sounds of Lior drifted to my ears as I waited behind the door, he strummed softly on his guitar letting everyone know it was time; I heard a soft intake of breath from someone down the end of the aisle; of course it was Seth. Brady and Jake would be up there with him, he had nothing to worry about.

'_We'll grow old together, we'll grow old together. And this love will never, this old love will never die.'_

Ahhh crap.

Time to go...

The doors in front of me slowly opened, people turned around to watch us enter; for the first time since, well ever, I was fucking nervous.

I followed Maggie slowly down the aisle; she blew a kiss to Brady and took her place facing him. Christina reached out and patted my arm as I passed; I smiled softly at her as I got into place.

A small gasp from Seth told me that Mia had walked in. I looked up to see my little girl being lead down the aisle with Carlisle attached at the arm; she was the most beautiful I had ever seen, her dress was simple and flowing, showing off all her curves and hugging her nicely before flowing out at the waist; it brought out the colour in her cheeks.

She met my gaze and smiled, mouthing a thank you, I nodded and smiled back.

"I love you." Seth whispered as Carlisle handed her over.

The priest began to speak and everything went silent. Reality was finally hitting me when I realised that my girls wouldn't need me to protect them anymore; Mia had Seth now and Maggie had Brady. I really wasn't needed anymore.

A small soft hand slipped into mine and squeezed it a little. I looked down at Maggie thinking about how young she used to be, she looked at me and smiled, tears brimming her eyes. I felt something warm slide down my cheek and along my jaw.

_Holy fuck... Am I __**crying?**_

I took a deep breath in... I do not cry.

"Do you Seth Clearwater take Mia Smith as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Seth smiled down at Mia as he answered. "I do."

"And do you Mia Smith take Seth Clearwater as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

Mia wiped away a tear. "Of course I do." She chuckled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Seth. "You may kiss the bride."

Seth cupped Mia's face in his hands. "I love you so much." He whispered.

Mia closed her eyes, tears springing out of them. "I love you too." She breathed.

Seth lowered his head to meet Mia's and kissed her lovingly, their lips slightly parting as they go into it, their tongues touching.

"Ewwwww." I laughed.

Christina laughed along with me as she cried.

* * *

**Like Blake I am a cold heart bitch, but I did get a little, well you know, emotional as I was writing this :)**

**I hoped you liked it chicken nuggets, cause I liked writing it for you.**

**Well this is all you're going to be getting from the Imprinted gang – apart from the mentions in Another Life – so please don't ask me to write a sequel, cause I fucking aint. :)**

**I'm sorry, I love you.**

**Leave me some love. *points down***

**Oh and if you haven't, go to my profile and have a look at the little golden nugget I left there. You might have to go down to my stories to find it.**

**If you don't well bad luck then ay :)**

**Sarah**

**xxxxx**


End file.
